Rock's kitten
by Rocku
Summary: I know, I know. Not a very creative title. Basically, Rock gets a kitten, and Duke Red becomes its personal care taker when Rock's out. Not a very happy Dukie. Can this kitten bring the two of them closer together? Infinite hiatus
1. The Sun

  
  
Author's Notes: I actually wrote a rough draft of this towards the end of freshman year. I dunno, just thought it was about time to give a new story a try. Besides, it's about a KITTY!!! (bwee hee hee....) Everybody loves kitties..... It is fairly short, so I guess you could consider it a prologue if you wanted. There are humorous elements to this story, but I would probably consider it more of a drama than anything. Heeeeey, I can write drama....you don't believe me? I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. I love reviews!!! I LOVE EM!!!! SEND ME REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.... (lawyer is pushing gun up to author's back.)  
  
Rock's Kitten  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
Rock? Rock? C'mon hun...it's time to get up...  
  
At first Rock thought it might be his mother. But of course, anything is possible at 5:30 in the morning, that time in which a mind isn't quite asleep but isn't quite awake. But sooner or later, consciousness is regained and memory comes back, something that Rock hated.  
  
He groaned and rolled over to his side to see Enmy, moving quickly around his room, picking up scattered clothes and putting them in a laundry basket. She's amazing. 5:30 in the morning and already she's as alive as ever. Something like this deserves recognition, Rock always thought. But poor woman, she gets none. She tries so hard but no one seems to notice her. Rock noticed, though. He would be the one to always remember her birthday, or to give her mothers day cards, for after sickness and a surgery, she was not able to have any children of her own. Someone with such a burden to carry, she sure doesn't show it.  
  
Did you hear me? She wasn't even looking at him. She was still busy with her work. It's time to get up.  
  
Rock lifted himself from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, feet dangling above the floor. You don't need to do that, he said, as he searched desperately for something in a drawer next to his night stand.  
  
she straightened herself out and patted the wrinkles out of her dress. You forget it's my job.  
  
Rock, finding the sunglasses he was looking for, put them on and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Goodness boy, Enmy called after him. 5:30 in the morning and already you're wearing those things. Why, the sun isn't even up yet!  
  
Rock took a look out the tiny window in the bathroom, the Metropolis bridge scarcely in his view. It's coming up, he called out. It was true. Though it was dark, the sky was quickly beginning to glow around the horizon. It would be one of those days. One of those beautiful days. A day where the sun is so bright it reaches through even when your eyes are closed. A day where the brightness and warmth makes everyone happy, makes everyone smile. It wasn't fair.  
  
Enmy just rolled her eyes and shook her head, her neatly tied up hair staying perfectly in a bun, as she headed over to the window over Rock's bed and threw up the blinds. It will be a beautiful day.  
  
Rock just stared at his reflection for a moment, thinking about what to do first to get ready. He liked the way the sunglasses looked on him. It made him look...bad. Angry. It made him look cold. And he liked it. His eyes were so big and blue, showed so much emotion, so soft. Even when he was angry his eyes would never show it. So beautiful. So disgusting. Rock lifted the side of his mouth in a smirk as he looked at himself, his shoulders moving up and down as he let out a little laugh. Look at him. Just look at him.  
  
Her voice had a slight hint of concern in it, but he could tell she was still moving around. And stopped. Rock took in a sharp breath, I'm ready, I'm ready.... The door to the bathroom opened slightly and Rock's hand slid out holding his underwear and T-shirt. Enmy grabbed them and tossed them in the basket. Now why would you want to hide those pretty eyes? Her voice was teasing, but non the less, filled with truth.  
  
Rock rushed over to the shower and turned it on. Just like a mother to say something like that. Enmy just chuckled outside the door, There's a clean uniform in your closet...  
  
I'm wearing them in the shower!  
  
Enmy frowned at this remark but continued out the door. Oh, honestly... And with that, she was gone.  
  
Rock stepped into the shower and stood under the hot water, sunglasses and all. 


	2. Swanson

Ya know, my cat just had kittens. Rock really wasn't listening. He was walking to an assembly with Swanson, but it could have been anyone talking beside him. There was another outbreak in Zone One and he was thinking about how he should break the news to his fa.... Duke Red.

Swanson cocked an eyebrow and bent his head a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of Rock's eyes behind the shades. You're kinda out of it today.When am I ever NOT out of it?Whoa! Dat's a surprise. He had hair that was longer on one side than the other, and when he laughed, it would levitate and flow. His whole body shimmered when he smiled. But Rock hated that type of hair cut.

I thought youse were in a daze. Didn't think you'd hear what I asked ya.'

And a Boston accent. You could tell right away the people who weren't from Metropolis.

Swanson first transferred to the city eight months ago, but even during the early first few days he arrived, an obsession over Rock began to grow. Or, if you prefer, a He was never really good at anything, whether it be running to holding a gun straight. In fact, the only reason he was applied a position in Rock's rank was lack of transferred soldiers. But there was another reason. Rock liked Swanson, and didn't want him to be declined just yet. It was nice having someone to talk to, and though Rock hated to admit it, Swanson was becoming his best friend.

They're just little balls o' fuzz, ya know?

Rock massaged his temples. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it. I'm not taking a kitten.Aw, c'mon Rock. My landlord says I gots to get ride of dem by t'night, else he's gonna take em to da pound. I gots four o dem kittens homes, and dere's one left.Well, what makes you think I want one? Rock turned his gaze and frowned, although no one could tell, because he was wearing sunglasses.

Oh, you want one. Ya know ya do...What's that supposed to mean?

Swanson turned to Rock and smiled, one that showed all of his perfectly straight and white teeth, one that said Hey. I'm a happy person.'

Their pace must have slowed down because there were already dozens of people in front of them. The assembly ball room was right down the hall, and a seat was reserved for Rock in the front. He was going to have to make a speech again. He had that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anxiety was taking its toll, as always, and there were so many things to do today. Rock couldn't think straight.

..

It was one of those stomach aches that didn't really hurt. Not one that just disappears after you squat and relieve yourself, nah, it was the kind where you take a dump, feel better for lie ten minutes, then need to tae a dump again. If limbo was real, Rock thought it might be like that.

What's up in dere? Rock had heard Swanson walk in and knew he had been waiting by the sinks for a while. You okay?I'm fantastic! Rock cried out from behind the paint chipped metal stall door. He put his head in his hands and cursed the day for blowing up in his face. He rocked his body back and forth until all of the toxins had flowed out.

Awww..... poor Rock. Ya know what ya need?

Rock sighed. No Swanson. What do I need?A kitten! Rock stood up and flush the discolored waste down the pipes. He rubbed his hand back and forth over his poor stomach to comfort it as he walked lazily out of the stall.

What's da bet dem pipes don't go nowhere.

Rock smiled as he turned on the sink to wash his hands. It made sense. However a big deal this assembly was, it was held in the worst possible place. In an old elementary hall located past the Zone One registration building. Not the worst place in the colonization below top gate, not at all, but still a place Marduks were likely to avoid if they could help it. To make things worse, it was one of the dirtiest places Rock had ever seen. The school was falling apart and the restrooms were everything but attractive. The best thing to do at a moment like this is to just get the hell out as fast as one can and go home where they're safe. At least that's what Rock wanted to do. There were still a few hours before he was completely free. There was still a board meeting he had to attend in the cafeteria. Oh, how pathetic.

I gotta get outta here, Swanson announced, lifting up his sleeve and taking a quick look at his watch. But listen, I'm stoppin' by t'night. Youse really don' look too hot. He picked up his jacket and headed towards the door. He stopped suddenly and turned around. Rock's head was bent and he was looking into the sink.

You gonna be sick?

Rock shook his head.

Hey, c'mon now... Swanson swung his jacket over his shoulder and walked over to the smaller marduk. Much smaller. He put a friendly arm around Rock and gave him a good pat on the back. You just hang in dere. Hey, what time?

Rock lifted up his head in thought. Mmmmm.... eight. No, no wait... seven. No! Eight.Ehhhh, you don' know what youse want. He put his hand in Rock's hair and ruffled it up a bit.

Rock shied away but couldn't help playing a smile on his lips. No. Actually, Duke Red called me down for around that time. I need to give him my report about what happened today in Zone One.Yo' dad still jivin' ova' dat?

Sometimes it was like Swanson was speaking another language. Rock bit his lip a bit and stifled a giggle. Swanson looked towards the tiled floor of the restroom and ran his tongue over his mouth. Yeah... yeah... whateva... But Rock liked it. Rock liked the way Swanson called Duke Red his father. Sometimes even Rock was afraid to let the word leave his throat, scared that someone might be hiding or skulking around who isn't supposed to hear it.

Swanson walked out the door and into the dingy hallway. Rock was left alone. He looked in the mirror, sighed, took off his shades and splashed his face with cold water.

See ya.

..

Author's Notes: According to spell check, Swanson doesn't speak english.... TT() Next chapter will be longer, promise.


	3. Bathrooms

Author's notes: Okay, hang on a minute, some announcements...

1.) I'm a sick, dirty, son-of-a bitch

2.) You probably already knew that

That's it. Take care. Wipe your feet before you leave. Enjoy chapter three. Oh, and YES, this story WILL have a kitten in it. Eventually. Sorry, but yaoi always comes first before kawaii.

Readers: (group sigh)

Author: Shut up! It's just the way things are!

Duke Red: Says who?

Author: Says...those guys....in the things........you know....

Duke Red: ....what? This is bull#$!

Author: Hey, I don't make the rules. You're upset, then you'll have to talk to them about it.

Kenichi: Who's them?

Author: Your mom.

Kenichi: (whips out gun) Don't make me use this, bitch.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty catch phrases...

Skunk: You used up all your funniness in the Author's notes.

Author: Okay, you come up with one.

Skunk: Well I....ummm....that is.....uhhh....Dy...DY-NO-MITE!!!

Author: It'll have to do...

..

Ya fixed? Huh?

Rock's bed made the worst noises sometimes. He could remember having it in his possession since he was five, and could recall bouncing and jumping up and down on it every night. All of the years of childhood play had weakened the springs and basically sent the entire frame of it to hell. If the bed moaned and groaned when Rock's petite body fell into it at night, he could imagine how much pain the poor thing was enduring now that Swanson was rocking back and forth on top of the smaller Marduk, not noticing the board look emitting from Rock's eyes.

I need a new bed. Swanson's eyes lit up, how bout a Sealy Posturepedic? I always wan ta try one of You want to try it? This is my room remember? Rock violently push Swanson off him. The bed screamed in agony and protest as the Bostonian continued to bounce up and down as Rock rummaged through papers at his desk.

Whatchya doin'?You don' look like ya workin'.Well, I need to work.Na ya don'. Ya jus' wan' me ta leave.You're right. Goodbye.C'mon Rock... The bed creaked as Swanson got up. His foot steps Rock could hear getting closer and his smile was purely visible just from his voice. You don' wanna come? He put his strong hands on Rock's lithe hips and messaged them back and forth.

Rock turned his head slightly, his gaze focused on a mint condition riffle from the last war hung on his wall. Swanson's sharp nose glided over the young Marduk's milky smooth neck. (Damn, I'm good at this )

I can't feel it tonight.I can change that...I'm not gay.

Sometimes Swanson laughed like a maniac. Not scary, just weird. The deep, throaty noise that came from the taller man's stomach vibrated throughout Rock's body. There was very little distance between the two bodies, if none at all.

You ain't gay, huh? Neithe' am I but dat don' mean we can't have a lit' fun, right?

He lightly backed Rock up against the desk. So how should we do dis? And stopped. Rock was looking right through Swanson, to the wall in back of his room. His eyes void of all emotion, and clouded with apathy. Swanson's hands slowly slid off Rock's hips and collapsed lifelessly at his side.

He fell lazily into a chair next to the bed. Rock stayed still. After a while Swanson stood up again and tightened his belt a few notches before fetching his bag from the corner.

Mind if I use you' bat' room?

Rock shook his head. No, but it's messy, just push some clothes aside and... he blushed. Wait no! No, No, No, get out! Go! He began to push Swanson out the door.

Wait, wait, hang on... Swanson laughed. I can't risk any of dem oder soldiers seein' dis, he pointed between his legs. Rock quickly looked away. C'mon, jus' let me take care of it...No, no! Absolutely not! Somebody might hear you!Oh for da love of... Swanson leaned his frame up against the wall for support as he heaved a sigh of boredom.

...it's your problem and you should take care of it by yourself, at your OWN sleeping quarters! Not at my expense!Hey! I don' need ta take dis! Swanson quickly made a dash for the bathroom, but Rock, quick as a hare, jumped in front of the door and blocked it. Poor, little Rock. Forgetful of how much bigger Swanson was than him. The older Marduk simply picked him up, swung him over his strong shoulder, and plopped him on the bed. Well, more like violently threw him on to it. This got some protest and cries of agony from the bed, but that's not the point here.

You bastard Rock kicked and screamed from his position on top of the covers I hate you!Awww, dat hurts... Swanson's mocking voice could be heard behind the locked door of the bathroom. It wasn't like it was the first time this kinda thing had happened. Rock rarely ever won these battles.

He knocked on the door harshly. Just remember to clean up in there when you're done! I don't want you contaminating anything!Yeah, yeah... Rock heard a belt being thrown on the floor, and then a zipper being pulled down. He backed away and then took a seat on the bed, a pillow in his hand just in case he wanted to block out the noises. When this kind of thing came into Rock's mind, he always pictured geeky people doing it or maybe people who had a hard time finding a girlfriend. But Swanson, he was a different story. He had a beautiful face, shiny hair, and a great body. He would have no problem finding a girl, one with huge breasts and a nice ass, somebody that any boy would fall over drooling at. But Swanson didn't want someone like that.

He wanted Rock.

..

Rock must have fallen asleep. He woke up to a calloused hand running through his hair, fingers messaging his scalp. His eyelashes fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly as he looked up to the body leaning over his.

Rock, you're so pretty...

The young Marduk quickly sat up and rummaged around on his bed stand for something. When he found his sunglasses, he put them over his eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Rock hadn't cried since he was very small, he sure as hell wasn't gonna start now.

Sorry, didn't mean ta wake ya, I was jus...It's getting late. Rock looked at the clock. Already one thirty in the morning. You should go.

Swanson had a look on his face that Rock couldn't really put his finger on. He quickly looked away.

Swanson forced a smile to his lips. Yea, yous' prob'ly right. I'm outta here... He picked up his things and headed for the door. See ya later. With that, he closed the door and was gone.

Now, if this was a romantic story, Rock would dash out the door, run up to Swanson, throw his arms around the taller man and say something like...

Oh Swanson! I've loved you for so long! You're the only one who understands me! Don't ever leave! Don't leave!!!

And then Swanson would drop all of his things on the floor, pull Rock close to his body, and they would share a very passionate (rehearsed) makeout session right there in the hallway.

But this isn't a romantic story. And Rock probably would never do some crazy crap like that. So, he said the closest words to describe the current situation that came to his head.

Meh, fuck it.

He took off his uniform and put on an old t-shirt and some boxer shorts. Swanson could get mauled by blood crazed pigeons riding scooters for all he cared. Right now, it was bed time, and the only thing Rock could rely on to take him away from the harsh reality he was living in, were his dreams.

..

Rock was used to the sensation of a horrible beeping emitting from his alarm clock waking him up in the morning, but this sensation was really quite different. Maybe some people like to be woken up by something knawing and nibbling at their toes, but not Rock. In fact, his toes were the most sensitive part of his body, so yeah you can see where this is going...

OH GOOD HEAVEN MOTHER OF AHHHHH!!!! Rock lunged out of bed (of course at a frantic situation like this it is almost impossible for a person scared out of their pants not to bash their head against something. Thus, the cabinet now has a dent and Rock's nose is bleeding profusely), grabbed his gun off of his desk and aimed at the little form moving around under his covers.

He slowly and quietly moved over to the bed, and then quickly, flung the covers off the creature. There, staring back at him, was the smallest and fluffiest kitten Rock had ever seen. It's eyes were huge and the prettiest shade of green. It even appeared to be smiling.

But if we all know Rock, anything can be a threat, to a malfunctioning robot to a fly buzzing around the room. He put the pistol right up to the kitten's nose.

Alright you bastard! Who sent you?! Where are you from?!

But the kitten just stuck its tongue out and licked the end of the gun. Rock, deciding that the kitten wasn't much of a threat, put the gun down and pick up the little fuzz ball. It was so small, Rock was afraid he would crush it if he wasn't careful. He sat on the bed and put the kitten in his lap. It moved around in a circle a few times before plopping down in a comfy position.

So, you have a name?

The kitten didn't wake up, but Rock noticed a collar around its neck. He lifted the tag and read it.

_Hello! My name is Swanson! I'll be your new kitten!_

What a surprise.


End file.
